CID COUPLES LOVE STORY
by Shah khanam
Summary: NO SUMMERY..JUST PEEP INTO STORY
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of dareya and abhirika sangeet and all the officers are busy to make the day happiest day of their life.. all preparation has been done and now it was the time for dance..

So our lovely couples are ready to give their performance and dareya and abhirika are sitting on a sofa..

Dushyant and ishita was holdin a mike

Dushyant and ishita : ladies and gentleman a very good evening to all of you.. so guys aaj hamare pyare dareya and abhirika sangeet ceremony h and humne is din ko khass bnane ke liye bahut sare dance jo hamare hi officers ke dwara kiye jaenge taiyyar kiye h so plz ek baat dareya and abhirika k liye clapping ho jaye.

So guys dil thaam k bethiye and is day ka full enjoy kijiye and humare pehle dancing couple h kavin and divya so guys plz a huge round of applause for kavin and divya..

So claps for both kavin and divya and on he stage flash light falls on kavin and divya..

song played and both starts dance..

**KAVIN: Soni Soni Ankhiyaan Nu**  
**Meethi Meethi Gallan Nu..**  
**Mere Naal Aaja Kudiye**  
**Zindagi Bita Loon..**

**Soni Soni Ankhiyaan Nu**  
**Meethi Meethi Gallan Nu..**  
**Mere Naal Aaja Kudiye**  
**Zindagi Bita Loon..**  
**Hud Deewane Dil Di**  
**Mere Badh Rahi Raftaar..**  
**Hud Deewane Dil Di**  
**Mere Badh Rahi Raftaar..**  
**Na Kar Oye Chugdi,**  
**Yeh Sone Pal Bekar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**

**DIVYA:Ankh De Ishaare Tere Fashionable**  
**Jispe Gaya Sadda Dil Yeh Fisal..**  
**KAVIN:Ankh De Ishaare Tere Fashionable**  
**Jispe Gaya Sadda Dil Yeh Fisal..**

**Love Ko Tu Love Se Mila Baliye..**  
**Love Ko Tu Love Se Mila Baliye..**  
**Ishq Ka Doze Pila Meethiye..**

**KAVIN:Dil Luta De, Dil Lagi Nu Jee Le Pal Hazar..**  
**Dil Luta De, Dil Lagi Nu Jee Le Pal Hazar..**  
**Chadd De Her Fikra Aur Ho Ja Bekaraar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Karle Karle Kar Ka K…**

**Jee Uthegi Raat, Aa Tu Mere Sath**  
**De Haathon Mein Haath**  
**Dam Laga Ke Naach..**

**DIVYA:High Kare Love Ka Temperature**  
**Hosh Udaaye Tere Naughty Tevar..**  
**High Kare Love Ka Temperature**  
**Hosh Udaaye Tere Naughty Tevar..**

**Pal Hai Gazab, Badmaashi Kari..**  
**Pal Hai Gazab, Badmaashi Kari..**  
**Aa Pas Aa, Tujhse Shaadi Kari..**  
**KAVIN:Chaar Dil Ki Zindagi Hai, Le Maza Le Yaar**  
**Chaar Dil Ki Zindagi Hai, Le Maza Le Yaar**  
**Tevar Sab Mar Gaye, Masti Haii Beshumaar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Karle Karle Kar Ka K…**

**Soni Soni Ankhiyaan Nu**  
**Meethi Meethi Gallan Nu..**  
**Mere Naal Aaja Kudiye**  
**Zindagi Bita Loon..**  
**Soni Soni Ankhiyaan Nu**  
**Meethi Meethi Gallan Nu..**  
**Mere Naal Aaja Kudiye**  
**Zindagi Bita Loon..**

**Hud Deewane Dil Di**  
**Mere Badh Rahi Raftaar..**  
**Hud Deewane Dil Di**  
**Mere Badh Rahi Raftaar..**  
**Na Kar Oye Chugdi,**  
**Yeh Sone Pal Bekar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**

**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar,**  
**Karle Pyaar Karle Pyaar..**

So all start hooting and clapping.. and kavin and divya went from there and again dushyant and ishita and says: so how was the performance guys… all says : excellent..

So guys next performance ke liye aarhe h hamare pyare freddy sir to dekhiye hamre freddy sir kya dhamal krte h.

So flash ligh falls on freddy and the song start and freddy start dance…

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**ye just move it,everybody in the party**  
**just move it,if u feeling the spark**  
**just hands up,if u wanna get down**  
**just hands up,one charm let me see u 2**  
**ye just move it,everybody in the party**  
**just move it,if u feeling the spark**  
**just hands up,if u wanna get down**  
**you can be my man**  
**o paape pyaar karke, o paape pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**o paape pyaar karke, o paape pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**maine socha ek akela. main rahoonga kitna re**  
**dil kabutar ud gaya mera dekh ke chehra chikna ve**  
**phitte muan, phitte muan, phitte muan, dil ne bura fasvaya**  
**o paape pyaar karke, o paape pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**o maan main pyaar karke, o maan main pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**tauba main pyaar karke, tauba main pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**sher sa tanke tha jeeta, yaar mere mainnu kainde cheeta**  
**sher sa tanke tha jeeta, yaar mere mainnu kainde cheeta**  
**o toh supankha lagdi hai, jo kadi lagdi si sita**  
**apne ghar mein kaid hua toh ye samajh mein aaya re**  
**main jise bulbul samjhaa tha, wo aise yaan ka saaya**  
**ke jinda koi nai bach paaya**  
**o paape pyaar karke, o paape pyaar karke pachtaya**  
**o maan main pyar karke, o maan main pyar karke pachtaya**

**uah aah baby be my man**  
**uah aah love me the way u can**  
**uah aah baby be my man**  
**uah aah love me the way u can**  
**dil da kamra jad si tha khali, ros goanda reha kawali**  
**ek haath se hi bajti thi kitne taal mein meri taali**  
**ab gali sunti hai saari, shor aisa aaya hai**  
**usne ghar wich aake mera, aisa band bajaaya**  
**ki mujhpe hasta hai mera saaya**  
**o paape pyaar karke, o paape pyaar karke pachtaya…**

all claps and freddy wife manisha gave glared and all saw hooting..

now kavin and divya came for hosting..

kavin: so how was the performance?

Divya: freddy sir aaj ghar pe bachke rahiyega bhabhi aaj apko chodengi nhi

Kavin: so ab aarhe h hamare pyare couple ishita and dushyant aap dekhiye kya dhamal dikhate h wo

So plz welcome kavin and ishita an huge round of applause for them.

Song start..

**ISHITA:Aa bhi ja sanam, teri baahon mein**  
**Aa bhi ja sanam, teri baahon mein**  
**Rock this party tonight**  
**Rock this party tonight**

**DUSHYANT:O mere khuda (dil hua fida, rock this party tonight)**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Bekhabar do jahan se main hua**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Haadsa ye na jaane kab hua**  
**O mere khuda**

**Khwabon mein sirf main aaunga, palkon mein main to reh jaaunga**  
**Yaadon mein aks hoga mera, kisi ko milega nahin mera ptaa**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Bekhabar do jahan se main hua**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Haadsa ye na jaane kab hua**

**ISHITA:Aa bhi ja sanam, yun na kar sitam**  
**Teri baahon mein marr mitenge hum**  
**Aa bhi ja sanam, yun na kar sitam**  
**Teri baahon mein marr mitenge hum**

**DUSHYANT:Hey tanha raaton mein baatein hongi**  
**Unh baaton mein biraatein hongi**  
**Badla badla zamana saara**  
**Jab se badli meri ye duniya**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Bekhabar do jahan se main hua**  
**O mere khuda, dil hua fida**  
**Haadsa ye na jaane kab hua**

And song finished and all start hooting and ishyant blushed….and they left the stage..

**A/N AAJ KE LIYE ITNA HI BAAKI KAL PLZ BTAIYEGA JAROOR KESA CHAPTER H.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now enjoy next chapter..plz read and review.

Now kavin and divya came hosting …

Kavin: so guys kesa laga performance?..maza aya

Divya: and ab aarhe h hamare pyare and cute couple sachin sir and purvi… so now enjoy their performance.

And flash lights falls on sachvi…..and song start..

**SACHIN****: Tumse hain din mere  
Tumse hain raatein  
Tumse hai rahat meri**

**PURVI****:Tumse hain pal mere  
Tumse hai kal  
Tumse hai chahat meri  
Ab rehna hai sang tere hi mujhe  
Ab jeena hai sang tere hi mujhe**

**Ab rehna hai sang tere hi mujhe  
Ab jeena hai sang tere hi mujhe**

**SACHIN****:Teri saanson mein aise bas jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye  
Teri baahon mein yun simat jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye**

**Ho koi bhi safar  
Saath chalna mujhe  
Bepanah meri jaan  
Chahoonga main tujhe  
Chaahe lele mera imtehaan..**

**Teri saanson mein aise bas jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye  
Teri baahon mein yun simat jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye..**

**Dil ki zameen pe tere nishaan hain  
Tumse hai duniya meri khushrawaa  
Main chal raha tha tanha akela  
Tum jo mile to mila karvaan  
Lafz banu main tere tu ban zubaan  
Mere andheron ki tu ban subah**

**Teri zulfon mein aise kho jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye  
Teri daaman mein sise so jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye...**

**Shabnam sa chamke tera badan yeh  
Thehri hui hai tujhi pe nigaah  
Sulge-sulge se armaan hain dil ke  
Ho jaaye na hamse koi gunaah  
Khwahishon ko tum meri yun na saza do  
Baahon mein aao meri khud ko mita do..**

**PURVI****: Teri nas-nas mein yun khadak jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye  
Teri dhadkan mein yun dhadak jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye...**

**Ho koi bhi safar  
Saath chalna mujhe  
Bepanah meri jaan  
Chahoonga main tujhe  
Chaahe lele mera imtehaan..**

**Teri saanson mein aise bas jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye  
Teri baahon mein yun simat jaaoon  
Juda koi na kar paaye**

****Sachvi hugged each other and song finished…but sachvi didn't separate and all start hooting hooo ;p aftewr hearing hooting sachvi separate and blushed. And went from stage.

Kavin: so guys sachin to kho hi gye apni purvi ki aankho mein…all giggled and sachvi again blushed.

Divya: to chaliye ab next perfomer aarhe h jo is mehfil ki shaan h..

Kavin: jo pehli baar mile the ajnabi ki tarah.

Divya: or dhire dhire ek dusre ke pyaar m kho gaye..diwano ki tarah.

Kavin: to ab bari h hamare daya sir or shreya ki jo karte h ek dusre beinteha mohabbat. so guys welcome our lovely couple dareya.

And dareya came on the stage and daya were holding shreya hand..and song start.

aanson ko jeene ka ishaara mill gaya  
Dooba main tujhme to kinara mill gaya

**DAYA****: Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya  
Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya  
Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada  
Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**

**Aaraam de tu mujhe, barson ka hun main thaka  
Palkon pe raatein liye, tere waste main jaga (x2)**

**Mere har dard ki gehrai ko mehsoos karta hai tu  
Teri aankhon se gham tera mujhe maaloom hone laga**

**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**

**Main raaz tujhse kahun humraz ban ja zara  
Karni hai kuch guftgu alfaaz ban ja zara (x2)**

**Juda jab se hua  
Tere bina khamosh rehta hoon me  
Labon ke paas aa  
Ab tu aawaaz bann ja zara**

**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya  
Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya  
Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada  
Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**

and song finished… And dareya hugged each other..with tears in their eyes..and all had tears in their eyes bcoz.. dareya ko kaafi mushkilo ke baad unko ek dusre ka saath mila tha.

And again they hugged each other other. And they went from stage..

Now dushyant and ishita came for hosting..

Dushyant: kehte h agar kisi ko dil se pane ki tamanna hoti h to puri kaynaat apko usse milane m lag jati h.. and wahi hamare dareya k sath hua unhe unka pyar mil gya and aaj wo ek ho gye h.

Ishita: ab aarhe h hamare abhijeet sir and dr. tarika apni dhamakedaar performance dene..

Abhirika came on stage and song start..

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**

**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**

**Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera**

**Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

**Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...  
Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**

**Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**

And at the end of the song abhejeet covered him and tarika with his coat and start kissing on her lips.. 

All closed their eyes and abhirika separated and blushed.

Daya (teasingly): abhijeet tum to yhi shuru ho gye hahaha

Shreya and purvi: and hamari tarika bhi to… and again abhirika blushed..

And like this function ended.. and after some days they got married and lived happily.

**THE END..**

**A/N: SO GUYS HOW WAS THE CHAPTER.. PLZZ READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
